Mass Touhou
by RusselH
Summary: Shephard received a mission to go to the moon and investigate the reason why the moon base has gone dark. When the SSV Normandy came to the moon, they accidentally had a First Contact situation that would eventually change the fate of the Universe. Title and Rating May Change
1. Mass Rabbits?

Chapter 1 Mass…Rabbits?

.

.

.

I do not own Mass Effect and Touhou

* * *

 _"_ _Shephard!"_ Anderson called, _"We have a mission for you."_

Shephard sighed. They just recently visited the world of Noveria, where Benezia committed suicide. Dr. Liara was still depressed, and Shephard couldn't blame her for being depressed.

In all honesty, Liara deserves some time off, but they were chasing after Saren. No rest for the weary.

Maybe the mission that Anderson was calling for may distract her. "What is it?" Shephard asked.

 _"_ _Earth's Lunar base went completely dark."_ Anderson said, darkly. _"We learned of this when we received a distress signal that, one minute later, disappeared. We fear that something happen, and you're the best man we got, so, would you mind?"_

Shephard nodded. "In four hours we will be here." Shephard stated, "Is there anything else you want to say?"

Anderson hesitated. _"Yes."_ He said, _"The last known message from that lunar base is a simple word. Rabbits."_

Shephard shook his head. "Did you say, rabbits?" He asked, incredulously.

Anderson frowned. _"Yes, rabbits."_

"…Anything else?" Shephard asked once more, just to make sure that he didn't miss anything. "Anything, like, accompanying the word rabbit?"

 _"_ _Nothing else. That's all I could provide."_ Anderson said, still frowning.

Shephard placed his hand on his head. "Is there, like, some kind of protocol that is 'Protocol Rabbits'?"

 _"_ _Shephard, you very well know that there is no such protocol."_ Anderson dryly replied, _"You're a spectre, you should already realize that protocols aren't typically named after a harmless creature, like a rabbit."_

"Maybe it's a joke?" Shephard suggested weakly.

 _"_ _It was a priority one distress message."_ Anderson instantly shot down the suggestion, _"If it was someone playing a joke, that person was liable to be held under scrutiny for perhaps the rest of their lives. I don't think someone's is insane enough to send that joke message."_

"Rabbits." Shephard said once more, "Rabbits."

 _"_ _Rabbits indeed."_ Anderson could only concur. _"Out of all words, why rabbit?"_

* * *

"So," Tali looked at Shephard like he's insane. "Rabbits."

"What are rabbits?" Wrex asked.

They were all in the Normandy meeting room where Shephard had told everyone about their new mission, and, *cough* rabbits.

"A little animal that run on four legs and is quite terrifying indeed." Ashley dryly responded.

"What I would rather want to know, though," Garrus's mandibles moved, "Is why would somebody send that message?"

"Isn't that the question we're all asking." Shephard said, "But, this does not change the mission at all. We have to investigate the moon base."

"Hmm, strange." Kaidan looked at his omni-tool. "I don't think that the moon base going dark is a coincidence."

"Can you explain?" Liara questioned.

"I have been looking up all the records, and it seemed that this moon base was quite a new one, which was rare. For the past sixty years or so we had been trying to establish a base there."

"Sixty years?" Tali looked at Kaidan, "You could colonize a world in thirty years. What took so long to set up the base?"

"I don't know." Kaidan responded frustrated, typing more keys into his omnitool, "It just kept saying classified or failure or delayed. It was only five days ago in which the moon base was fully operational and self-sustaining, and it went dark three days ago."

"Maybe it's Geth?" Liara questioned, but Kaidan shook his head.

"The Geth wouldn't be responsible for the base's delays." Kaidan pointed out, "And that definitely won't explain the message of rabbits."

"Maybe it's rabbits on the moon." Ashley retorted, "That'll be cruel irony there."

"If it's rabbits, they have quite some advanced technology." Tali pointed out, "Is there any other possible explanations?"

The whole room descended into silence as everybody tried to decrypt the message of rabbits, which, wasn't really much.

"Rabbits." Garrus murmured, and everybody nodded as if that solved the problem.

"Well, no matter what happens." Joker said over the intercom, "We're approaching the moon base. And, if anything major happens, we could _rabbit_ away from the mess."

A collective groan echoed through the room over Joker's bad joke.

"It's going to get stuck in my head until we could find the answer." Liara murmured, "I can't think of anything else."

"Rabbits." Garrus shook his head, repeating the word over and over again, "Why rabbits?"

"Alright," Shephard clapped his hands, "Before we get to focused over the word rabbit, we should start planning out to face any possible rabbits-"

Tali groaned. "Keelah, it's stuck in my head now. Rabbits!"

Shephard made a face. "Did I say anything that – ah, it's stuck in my head now! Rabbits!"

"You're making it worse!" Liara said, clenching her head. "Stop! Rabbits!"

"Oh god, the word rabbit is dangerous." Ashley said in horror, "We can't stop talking about rabbits!"

"Oh that bosh'tet." Tali murmured, "How are rabbits – gah, my head!"

"Just why the word rabbit!" Kaidan said, who immediately clasped his mouth. "Gah, I can't stop thinking about rabbits!"

"I still don't understand." Wrex looked at the mess of people in front of him, who kept repeating the word rabbit, "Why does the word 'rabbit' –"

"Get out! Get out!" Shephard kept whacking his head, "Alright. New rule on the Normandy; we do not even mention the word rabbit. Everyone understand?"

That seemed to do the trick, but Shephard could see on everybody's face – in Tali's case, body posture – that they were still thinking the word 'rab-' that damn word.

"Alright," Shephard looked at the crew, "We need to plan out how we're going to fight in the moon base. Tali, we definitely need you to hack into the security."

"Understood Commander Shephard." Tali nodded her head, "Is anyone else coming?"

"The moon base is mostly close combat situations." Garrus remarked, "I don't think I will be much help in the inside. Wrex is definitely much better choice."

"Tali and Wrex than." Shephard decided, "This is an infiltration mission though, so in the case that we meet any hostiles Wrex, disable the opponent through brute strength."

Wrex gave a toothy grin. "That is my pleasure." Wrex smiled.

"The rest, stay on the relative outskirts of the moon base." Shephard commanded, "We don't know what we're facing, so be on the lookout. Kaidan, you're in charge of everyone else."

Kaidan saluted. "I shall do my best." He responded.

"Is that all?" Shephard looked at the rest of the squad, "Alright. Joker, ETA to destination?"

"We should be arriving there in twenty minutes." Joker responded, "And, just wondering, is it really a law to mention rabbits on board?'

Everybody except for Wrex groaned and promptly slammed their heads against the table. "JOKER!"

"Wait, you guys were actually serious? I can't believe rabbits managed to take you-"

"JOKER!" Shephard roared loudly, and the self-proclaimed number one joke cracker became silent.

* * *

The mission was easy. Too easy. Shephard, Tali, and Wrex floated through the space station, and there was no sign of shooting, no sign of resistance, no sign of anything!

If Shephard had to relate this incident to history, he'll definitely relate this to Roanoke Island, where all 115 colonists suddenly disappeared without a trace. And instead of the word "Croatian," it was instead rabbits-

God damn it, it's stuck in Shephard's head again. Rabbits! Gah! The next person who says rabbit out loud will definitely receive a bullet in his mouth.

"It's almost as if everybody decided to up and up leave." Wrex commented, poking his head into a crew cabin. "See? Everything's gone!"

What Wrex said was true. When Shephard poked his head into the barracks, he was half suspecting that all the bags would be perfectly packed and left there, like in a horror story. Instead, all he found was dust. Nothing else, not even a sock lying around in the whole moon base.

"Let's get into the command center of the moon base." Tali murmured, "Shall we contact the Normandy about our findings?"

"Okay." Shephard pulled out his omnitool and pressed several keys. And frowned and pressed even more keys.

"No connection?" Shephard wordlessly breathed, "How could that happen?"

"Is this an enemy trap?" Wrex asked, gripping his shotgun very tightly.

"If it was the enemy than there must have been hidden very well." Shephard pointed out, "Maybe it's a faulty part on my omnitool. Tali?"

"Well," Tali brought up her omnitool, "Your omnitool is definitely much less advanced than mine because I'm a quarrian – oh that's bosh'tet. Mine has no connection either!"

Shephard raised his gun up. "Be on the guard, treat every corner like there's an ambush."

The others nodded as they walked further and further into the moon base.

* * *

They were right outside the arguable the most important part of the base, with the bold words saying command room. They were all in space suits the whole time, with their helmets off; they weren't sure what might happen, so they made sure that their helmets could be worn instantaneously Well, that only applied to both Wrex and Shephard, for Tali was still in her suit the whole time.

"Breach?" Wrex asked, looking at the door.

"Breach." Shephard nodded, and Wrex smashed the door down that only a Krogan Battlemaster could display.

Tali and Shephard rushed in, with their pistols and assault rifle out, scanning the whole room. What they say was…nothing but computers, tables, and chairs.

"Clear." Tali said, lowering her pistol, "There's no one here."

"I see none either." Shephard responded, lowering his assault rifle as well. "That's disappointing."

"Hmm, and I was hoping for a good fight." Wrex muttered, disappointed.

"Tali, hack into the systems and find out what happened to everybody."

Tali walked over to the nearest computer and plugged herself in. "Alright, already doing so." Tali said, looked at the computer screen and typing several keys.

Wrex and Shephard sweeped the room, just to make sure that they didn't miss anything. They didn't miss anything. It was completely pristine, like if it was just a newly constructed base that had yet to be settled in with people.

After a minute of silence, Tali cursed. "What the, what the bosh'tet is this? This is a load of bosh'tet if I would ever say so myself!"

"Tali? What's wrong?" Shephard asked, "Could you not hack into the system?"

"I managed to hack into it." Tali said, looking at Shephard, "But – no, I don't want to download that, no I'm not interested in the 64 positions of mating! Keelah, I'm definitely not interested in that either – who in the right mind is interested in that!"

Shephard immediately knew that something went wary. "Tali?"

"Oh that's it!" Tali ripped her connection off the computer, "It's virtually impossible to get into computer's main system without getting bombarded with - no, I am _not_ interested in that kind of males! I'm more interested in the more – now this is getting ridiculous. Shephard, may I reboot my suit just to get rid of these annoying pop-ups oh, this man looks extremely good, he looks like Shephard. He maybe my type – what the hell am I saying!"

"Reboot at the Normandy." Shephard said, raising his weapon up, "We're going to call the mission a –"

"Hide!" Wrex barked, "There's someone coming!"

Shephard and Tali trusted Wrex's auditory senses and slid underneath the computers, with Tali having to move a couple rows to separate herself from doorway. Wrex did the same too, hiding underneath a table. It was cramp, sure, but –

"-geez Toyohime, was that really necessary?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Well, it's kind of necessary Yorihime." A much lighter tone from the previous was heard, "I mean, it's an alien coming here, not a human. I'm not trusting myself that we could outsmart an alien in –"

"No, that's not what I'm referring to." The first woman said, "I'm referring to why did you have to find that and used that as a prank?"

"Oh you mean the sixty four sex positions?" The second woman said too cheerfully, "It would be kind of funny watching the reactions of them reacting to that – I mean, did you see about that message?"

Right next to Shephard, Tali was quietly fuming. He didn't blame her, for Tali was still muttering that she was still deleting pop-ups leading to very inappropriate sites.

The first laughed a bit, in which the second joined in afterwards. Than the first one roared extremely loudly "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THAT MESSAGE COME THROUGH, IDIOT!"

The second one audibly cringed. "I couldn't have done anything. It bounced off from a satellite from Mars, and transmitted to Earth, thus I couldn't intercept. But, you should have seen their faces. They were repeating the word rabbit over and over again to the point they got it stuck in their heads. It was so funny to watch –"

"You were putting us Lunarians at danger!" The first cut off the second, "Now – Toyohime, it looks like someone's have been inside the control room."

"Well, it certainly looks that way." Toyohime responded, "I mean, the door could be simply opened by turning the handle, but the poor thing was ripped clean of its hinges –"

"Toyohime, you confirmed there was no communication between the moon and Earth so far?" Yorihime said as she walked inside the room, for Shephard could see a pair of human legs. Shephard had his finger around the trigger, ready to go blazing if need so.

"I haven't detected anything yet." Toyohime responded, "So, either they're still in the base or they managed to jump to another planet and then communicate to Earth-"

"No, I have a feeling that they're inside this room." Yorihime murmured very softly, "Toyohime, anyway of smoking them out?"

"Well," The second woman walked inside the room, "I did place a harmless virus inside the computer. That person would be receiving those sixty four sex –"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I mean, once we get back the camera recordings it'll be funny to watch."

Tali looked at Shephard, and he could already imagine blood lust emitting from the suit. Shephard gave a quick shook of his head, and that restrained Tali from jumping out and tearing apart someone with her bare hands."

"Smoking them out?" Yorihime asked.

"Hmmm, I could vent out all the atmosphere in this room." Toyohime responded, "Oh, wait, I can do this. Give me the computer."

A brief moment passed as the only sound in the room was keyboard tapping. "If someone had the virus inside the suit, I could trigger that virus to activate the oxygen warning." Toyohime explained, "It'll be tricky to remotely connect with the virus. There should be a loud-"

 _BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP_

"Oh now that's bosh'tet!" Tali exclaimed, all signs of secrecy gone.

"Assume hostiles!" Shephard darted from his hiding place and pointed his assault rifle at the enemy, "Put your hands in the air!"

Wrex and Tali did the same thing, but in Wrex's case the chair he was using to hide himself was thrown up into the air as he pointed the shotgun. And, well, everything in Tali's body screamed "bloody murder." Not much else to remark about her.

The enemy who was standing up had light blue hair with a yellow ribbon tying her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing a dark red dress over her white blouse, and in her left hand was held by some kind of rifle that Shephard didn't recognize, which alarms him a little bit, while in her right was a long sword.

The woman sitting down at the computer and presumably responsible for all of Tali's sufferings had long, sandy golden hair covered by a white bonnet with a red ribbon on it. She was wearing, in contrast with the other person, a dark blue dress over a white bonnet. Her hands were empty, but on her belt there was a fan.

"Um, okay?" Toyohime said, raising her hands in the air, "What should we do after that?"

"It should be me saying that." Yorihime said, ignoring her partner's actions and pointing her sword at Shephard and her pistol at Wrex. "Put your hands in the air. We won't kill you."

There was brief moment, which was broken by Toyohime. "So, how was that sex video?" Toyohime asked.

That proved to the last straw for Tali. "YOU!" Tali roared as she lunged straight for Toyohime. They knocked over some computers and chairs as Tali whaled on Toyohime.

"Um, help?" Toyohime asked Yorihime, who shook her head.

"You deserve that." Yorihime responded, looking at both Wrex and Shephard, "Besides, I'm already facing down at two foes."

Even though the person that they were facing was just holding a gun and a sword, and he had on his side a Krogan Battlemaster, something in his gut feeling tells him that they're lose against her by the sheer confidence in her words.

Wrex could been seen hesitating, but that hesitation was there for just a brief second. "I'm coming!" Wrex roared as he rushed towards Yorihime.

Yorihime smirked. "Alright, let's fight." Yorihime said as she rushed forward with her sword.

Wrex fired one or two shotgun blasts, in which Yorihime simply rushed straight through, a barrier blocking all the bullets appearing around her. Wrex was simply unfazed by this and roared as he dropped his shotgun and proceeded to charge straight at Yorihime. Yorihime simply smiled and holster both her rifle and sword in favor for hand-to-hand combat with a Krogan Battlemaster.

And, Shephard watched in shock as a four hundred pound Krogan who was pressing with all his weight against a fragile woman, was lifted up and slammed into the ground. Hard.

Shephard fired a couple of times at Yorihime, but a barrier appeared once more to absorb the bullets. He frowned and kept firing, but it was to no avail. That barrier was too tough. Looks like he have to use biotics to-

"Shephard, she's mine!" Wrex roared. Oh god. Oh dear god. He's in blood rage.

Already?! The battle just started!

Wrex stood up and gripped Yorihime. She smirked as for the moment she held her ground, but a second later that smirk turned into an expression for surprise when in turn she was lifted up into the air and thrown against the nearest wall like a rag doll.

"Sister!" Toyohime called out, making Shephard look over. Toyohime was in quite a mess, her bonnet off and she was using her arms to ward off the weak but determined blows from Tali.

"AND THAT'S FOR THE VIRUS THAT SNEAKED INTO MY PERSONAL STORAGE AND BROUGHT OUT ALL THE INFORMATION RIGHT IN MY FACE! I BLURTED OUT SOMETHING EMBARRASING THERE!"

"I'm fine!" Yorihime responded, prying herself off the wall, "Well, you're much more of a challenge than anyone else. Wait, except for Reimu, she gave me quite some difficulties. But, looked like I have to use my power."

Wrex roared out loud as he rushed through the computers, utterly wrecking the command room. Shephard was going to get yelled at later, he could already feel it.

"Lord Enma, I beseech you." Yorihime clasped her hand as she assumed a praying position. "Grant me power to defeat my opponent."

Shephard frowned. That wasn't going to do much against a rampaging Krogan who-

A golden aura enveloped Yorihime as she stood up from her praying position and rushed towards Wrex in somewhat of a suicidal charge. They locked arms midway in the charge, both Wrex and Yorihime grinning madly, having a fight of a lifetime.

And then Wrex took a step back. And another step back. And another one.

In what Shephard recalled was the most shocking thing he ever saw other than his vision on Eden Prime, a Krogan in blood rage, BLOOD RAGE!, was being forced backwards in a competition of pure strength. No skills, nothing. Just, peer strength.

"And there you go!" Yorihime smiled as she slammed Wrex into the wall so hard that they penetrated it into…uh-oh.

"Helmets on!" Shephard barked, putting his helmet on, "Brace!"

It was just by luck that the wall that Wrex was penetrated through was the wall protecting them from zero gravity itself. Like as seen in all sci-fi movies, the air of the surrounding was being sucked outside, creating some kind of force dragging everybody outside.

Luckily, Wrex was snapped out of blood rage when Yorihime slammed him against the wall. He realized the mortal danger he was in and, in a split second, put on his helmet before all his oxygen was spent.

Unfortunately, he was the closest one to the suction force. And thus, was the first victim to fly into space.

Shephard groaned as he kept on holding onto the table that was groaning. Somehow, Yorihime as still standing despite the suction force, and Tali and Toyohime was still engaged in a cat fight, oblivious to the danger around there.

"MOTHER –" Yorihime shouted when a table was ripped off from the ground and slammed into Yorihime for a moment. She lost her balance for a while, and Shephard considered going after her at that moment, try and disrupt her balance. But, that soon ended quickly when she slammed her right foot so hard into the ground that it tore through the metal. Thus, she stayed there.

The moon base's fail safe protocol than activated, with metal bars coming together to stop all the atmosphere from escaping. Shephard's body still floated in the air for a moment, and then he crashed into the floor.

"Well, that was fun as it lasted." Yorihime muttered as Shephard picked himself up from the floor, "Too bad he didn't stay."

Shephard ducked underneath a table, hoping that Yorihime didn't spot him. After seeing what happened with Wrex, he was pretty sure that he couldn't defeat her in a straight on fight. Wrex, well, he was able to defeat him because in his blood rage mode, he couldn't think. Yorihime was dangerous because she had strength more than Wrex and she could still think coherently.

"Toyohime, are you alright?" Yorihime asked, walking by Shephard's position, not making any body motions that symbolized she noticed him.

"Ugh my face." Toyohime groaned, "Why didn't you help me?"

"First time I actually had a decent challenge." Yorihime replied, "That, um, big guy was really strong; if I didn't use my god's ability, I'm pretty sure that I would have lost. So, how about your opponent?"

"Grabbed my fan and slapped her in the face." Toyohime said, "Instant knock out. I shouldn't have put all those adult videos in that virus."

"Serves you right. Pity that that big guy and the human got suck out." Yorihime shrugged, "Damnit. We're return back to the Lunar Capital with our prisoner.

Shephard frowned. Yorihime must have assumed that when she was hit by the table, he must have flown out too. So, neither of them realized that he was still inside the room, which could prove to be advantageous.

"What about the SSV Normandy?" Toyohime asked.

"Maintain a constant vigil on any communications between the Normandy and Earth." Yorihime responded, "Also, make sure that our communications jammer are still in place, making sure that those two guys floating in space couldn't get back into the battle quickly."

"Understood." Toyohime replied in a tired voice, "I'm going to destroy the last remnants of my virus here, is that fine?"

"Yes." Yorihime said in professional tone, "I'll keep a watch over our prisoner."

Shephard's mind was a whirlwind. Wrex was in space, he'll find his way back to the moon base eventually. But then, Yorihime and Toyohime would be long gone, with Tali with them. So, he couldn't rely on Wrex for back-up.

Neither could he call for the Normandy; if what the two ladies said was true, he couldn't communicate between the Normandy and him, which proves to be quite disadvantageous.

He could reveal himself and start shooting, but it seemed that the two women possessed barriers that blocked bullets and neutralized the effects of suctation, and he was not prepared to go against someone who fought a Krogan in blood rage and win in a situation of brute strength.

So, Shephard made his decision; he'll follow them to wherever they held their prisoners, and see if he could rescue all of them, making Tali his priority.

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

God damnit. I started another Fanfiction.

This time I planned it out right. I wrote 35,000 words and than published the first chapter, ensuring that this story will continue. I hope.

Originally meant it for 40,000 words than my word document had reached its limits and crashed on me several times.

Well, this is my new fanfiction! Touhou and Mass Effect, heh heh. Third one I believe!

I did not watch Mass Effect games, I do some research but not a gun fanatic, and yeah. Thus, this crossover is most likely not going to be very accurate. Going to base off how powerful Mass Effects weapons are from StarCraft and Halo crossover with Mass Effect.

I wrote this chapter a long time ago, and I'm still laughing about the rabbits. Ever since I started writing, I swore that rabbits kept on appearing everywhere! It even appeared on a sweet that I received a day after the chapter's finish! Rabbits, god damnit it's stuck in my head.

And now, the story as a whole. The Lunarians will control the space warfare for sure, they had quite a thousand years to spend. I'll explain why the Lunarians are so far advanced in the next chapter, maybe in the author's notice.

Don't worry, to all those who love Gensokyo you'll see them later. Later, heh heh.

This is RusselH signing out!


	2. The Lunarians

Chapter 2 The Lunarians

.

.

.

I do not own Mass Effect or Touhou

* * *

"Keelah." Tali groaned as she woke up, "My head..."

"Yeah, your head will ring for quite some time." Somebody said. "You did get hit by a weapon that could destroy the whole world."

Tali opened her eyes, and saw the two woman who, who just assaulted Commander Shephard and Urdont Wrex.

She tried to stand up, but both her arms and legs were tied by a rope. She than looked at the person who spoke, the _woman_ who was responsible for the continuous pop-ups of-

"Can you take the virus out?" The second woman asked.

"Yeah." The first woman, Toyohime if she recalls, tapped on Tali's helmet, "It would have been much funnier to see those videos keep on running."

"That'll be cruel and inhumane." Yorihime replied dryly, "Hey, you in there. I know you're awake and, by now, able to understand what we're speaking. Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Tali shot daggers at Yorihime. "Why are you responsible for the moon's base disappearance?" She asked. "And where is Shephard and Wrex?"

Yorihime frowned. "Well, normally it's the other way. We're the one who should be interrogating you, but well, you guys should deserve some answers. I threw the big guy outside the Space Station and, when all the atmosphere was being vented the other guy got sucked outside"

Tali frowned. She managed to chuck a charging Krogan into space? What? "Huh?" She asked, but was ignored.

"We are not completely responsible for the moon base's disappearance." Yorihime explained, "We had some help from others in the complete suppression of the base; after all, I can't take out everyone without them warning Earth what is happening. Well, not like that matters, with Toyohime's ability."

"Ability?" Tali questioned.

"Yes, my ability." Toyohime said. Her face had a large red slap mark on it, courtesy to Tali's slapping, but on a whole she looked in fine condition. "I could manipulate the boundary between Earth and the Moon, and thus, I simply strengthened the border to the point in which no communications could pass."

"Boundary?" Tali asked, totally lost unlike other Quarians. "What do you mean, boundary?"

"Just as I mean it." Toyohime responded, "Boundaries. Anything that crosses between moon and earth, rather it be humans, items, or even waves, I could manipulate the crossing."

It was at that moment in which Tali understood the implication of Toyohime's abilities. "Wait, you can do that?" She asked, incredulously.

"Compare to Yorihime's ability, it's nothing." Toyohime confessed, "She has the ability to call down gods."

Tali could only spit inside her helmet. "She can call down gods?" Tali looked at Yorihime, who looked away. "Wait, gods exist?"

"Not any traditional gods that you know of." Yorihime responded, "I could only use the power of some gods, not all. Toyohime, you're stronger than me though. And would you please stop giving away secrets?"

"I'm sorry." Toyohime said sheepishly, "Um, I believe your name is Tali right?"

"I don't recall that I told you of my name." Tali said, suspicious of them.

"Well, um, I kind of hacked into the SSV Normandy's communication." Toyohime confessed, "I'm not only good at manipulating the border that protects the Lunarian Colony from the impurity known as Earth, but I'm good at decrypting communications. I must have to say, having a law banning saying the word rabbit was quite funny. Have to give credit to Joker, though, for his pun. Made me laugh a couple times."

Two things immediately rang in Tali's head. "You hacked our communications?" Tali asked, but then shook her head. "No, the more important thing is why do you refer Earth as an impurity?"

"Oh?" Toyohime looked at Tali curiously, "That's interesting. You're the first one to remark on the fact that Earth was considered an impurity. Well, you know that humans are always pursuing a desire, their emotions?"

Tali nodded.

Toyohime continued. "Well, in that sense they corrupt themselves with the concept of anger and hate, in which continues to stain their essence till the point that they tend to die due to that eventually."

Tali blinked, not like they're notice. "Wait, so if humans don't give in to any of their desires, they become immortal?"

"You don't refer as yourself as a human." Toyohime remarked, "Are you an alien?"

Tali nodded. "I'm a Quarian."

For the brief instance, Toyohime's face showed both…fear and pity. "A Quarian?" Toyohime asked again, "Oh. It seems that our time of secrecy is approaching to an end."

She said that with such a sad tone, a tone that, as Tali though, sounded as one who's happiness had final came to an end. "Is, is there something wrong?"

"No." Yorihime on the side, who was listening to the whole conversation, "Nothing that you had done wrong. It's just, well, it's kind of a long story."

"May I inquire what is the story?" Tali asked, curious.

Toyohime resumed her happy face. "You probably don't want to hear it." She replied, "As a result of your co-operation with us, I would like to show you something. Yorihime, you read the reports."

Yorihime stared holes into Toyohime. "You're kidding me sister." Yorihime replied quickly, "You can't be serious about-"

"How can you not sympathize with Quarians? You were shouting a long list of profanities at the Council for isolating them from possible asylum." Toyohime shot back, "And, I would like to show somebody the Sea of Tranquility before it gets corrupted."

"What you're suggesting is in direct violations of at least fifteen Lunarian laws." Yorihime said, "You can't show a possible hostile foe a way to invade the Lunar Capital-"

"It wouldn't' matter." Toyohime said, with an extremely sad face. "The humans would overrun all our defenses and destroy our home regardless, so showing someone who's seeking for-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tali looked at the arguing Toyohime and Yorihime.

Yorihime looked at Tali, and sighed. "Fine, Toyohime. But you're taking all the yelling that the Emperor would dish out." Yorihime said, making Toyohime cringes. "You remember how you got yelled at when you let those two humans walk to Sea of Tranquility and let them go free."

"Ah, yes." Toyohime said, looking carefully away from Yorihime's stare, "I'll take full responsibility. And, for you question Tali," Toyohime looked at Tali, "The Sea of Tranquility is one of the many seas on the moon."

"One of many – how wait, there are seas on the moon?" Tali asked incredulously, "No way. I heard from Shephard that the moon was just a satellite without any water sources!"

"Us Lunarians used advanced cloaking technology to hide the seas from humanity." Toyohime revealed, "And, with extremely careful hacking and sabotage, we divert any scout vehicles from driving into the cloak and revealing the seas and thus, revealing us Lunarians also. That's why we had to attack the moon base; one of them found out by sheer luck the Sea of Tranquility and was about to report base. We Lunarians had to kidnap everyone."

"Um, kidnap? You didn't kill?" Tali questioned.

"Well, a hundred years ago we would have killed the humans." Toyohime admitted, "But now, due to the Lunar Convention of 2105 we forbid the execution of humans who found out about the Lunarian Capital and rather, focus on sending back to Earth back with their families via brainwashing and massive hacking."

It was that moment in which Toyohime frowned. "Despite there was no lunar bases being established, there were several attempts to land on the moon. There, we managed to brainwash everyone involved in the attempt to believe that such attempt never existed in the first place, and the person who saw us was then sent back to their family with their memories altered. But now, we're not too sure if we could do with them…."

Tali shrugged. "I could see where you're coming from." Tali sympathized, "But, why do you want me to see a sea?"

Toyohime's frown became a smile. "Why, it's because it's a Lunar Sea! It is the place where no impurities exist, a place where we Lunarians could truly escape from the corruption that was slowly taking over the Lunarian Capital. It's our haven, it's our –"

"Stop talking about that." Yorihime smacked Toyohime in the head, "The main reason why it's because the air is the purest there is in the galaxy."

"So?" Tali asked, and realized the implications. "I…could possibly breath there?"

"Well," Toyohime held her head in pain, "I'm not too sure if you could survive the Sea of Tranquility though. Us Lunarians could stand there, because, in some extent we all have abilities that allow us mental resistance to resist against the purity of the Sea of Tranquility. There were some humans who visited the Sea of Tranquility and kept their sane minds, but most people who accidentally got 'spirited away' lands in the middle of the sea and lose their sanity because the air is too pure."

"It's a choice." Yorihime said, shrugging her shoulders, "We could take you there and let you enjoy the freedom of the air there for a little bit, or we'll take you immediately to the Lunar Capital and have your memories erased."

"Either way, I'm going to get my memory erased." Tali pointed out, making Toyohime cough and drawing everyone's attention.

"Um, you know how the Sea of Tranquility is that for only those who are pure?" Toyohime pointed out, "I mean, we could appeal to the Lunar Council that, if she does survive exposure to the sea, that she was pure and it was possible for her to return back with all her memories, right?"

"You're going to be in boiling water than." Yorihime pointed out, but Toyohime shrugged.

"We're all going to be in boiling water soon." Toyohime pointed out, "I reckon that we are going to be exposed in the next year or so, maybe even sooner."

Yorihime paused. "Well, that's true." Yorihime acceded to Toyohime, "But, it'll be best if you don't lost any of your powers in the council for the upcoming invasion –"

"I'll still be in power. I'm the only link to Gensokyo, remember? The must punishment I'll receive would be a major scolding, but I'll still hold all my power. The Lunar Council wouldn't risk losing me."

"What do you mean, invasion? And Gensokyo? What's Gensokyo?" Tali asked, her mind struggling to keep up with the recent revelations.

Toyohime and Yorihime looked at each other, and, it was visible in their faces that both of them was thinking, "well fuck this."

"We have to explain our origins than." Toyohime started out, "Thousands of years ago, Lord Tsukuyomi, the founder and the lord of the Lunar Capital, realized that the Earth was impure and he had to leave. So, with his most loyal advisors they fled to the moon where they enjoyed the purity of Earth. However, Lord Tsukuyomi had stated that there will be a time when humans would eventually become so technologically advanced that the impurity of Earth will eventually reach to the moon and, well, corrupt us all.

"Gensokyo, hmmm." Toyohime hesistated, "It's complicated."

"It' the pinnacle of human fears." Yorihime took over, "It's a land where humanity's fears were born and kept away from the human society by a great barrier called the Hakurei Barrier so that humans would not be kept in terror by monsters. We, Lunarians, and Gensokyo share an uneasy relationship, you can call it downright antagonistic. So far, Gensokyo attacked us twice, but the first time it led to Gensokyo's utter defeat."

"And the second?" Tali asked, and both Toyohime and Yorihime sighed.

"It's not really the Second Lunar Invasion but more like the trolling of Yukari Yakumo, the leader of Gensokyo." Yorihime said, facepalming, "Yukari launched three different attacks on us, and, while Toyohime intercept Yukari herself while I intercepted some interlopers who managed to come here using a rocket, she had another person steal from us and get back to Gensokyo."

"It was a thousand year old sake." Toyohime answered, depressed, "She stole. A jar. Of a thousand year sake. That was cleaned. Of all impurities."

Tali winced. "It was a thousand year old?" Tali said, and both Toyohime and Yorihime nodded.

Tali wasn't the biggest fan of alcoholic drinks, but she did knew that the older the drink was, the more mature taste it had. And, wow, a thousand years? That must be something that every wine collector would enjoy.

"We were planning to drink it when it became five thousand years old sake." Toyohime said, holding her bonnet over her eyes. "They drank all of it! All of it, those-those Barbarians."

"I wanted to declare war." Yorihime crossed her arms, obviously crossed, "I wanted to declare war so badly, but we couldn't prove that it was them who stole it…."

Both of them looked extremely depressed, and Tali could only look at the captors with kind of surprise. They didn't look very dangerous at all, even though she heard that Yorihime manhandled Wrex like he as a toy.

"Just wondering," Tali recalled that they mentioned something, "Who is Yukari Yakumo?"

"The meanest hag in history." Toyohime responded immediately.

"The galaxy's worst troll." Yorihime stated. "Imagine the person you want to throttle the most and place in her hands enough power to end the galaxy."

"Is she powerful?" Tali asked, "More powerful than you two?"

Yorihime nodded furiously. "I have no chance in fighting her in all aspects. There is no way that I could defeat her."

"I could defeat her when it comes to the border between Gensokyo and the moon." Toyohime responded, "It's because it's my specialization. But, no, I cannot defeat her when she goes all out."

"How powerful is she?" Tali asked again.

"Well," both the sisters exchanged a look before Toyohime spoke up. "We….honestly do not know how powerful she is. So, the answer to your question is, she's powerful enough."

"We know that her ability is manipulate borders." Yorihime responded, "To the extent, we don't know. But, if what we assume is true, she might be able to manipulate the border between victory and defeat."

"Which means?" Tali looked on, interested.

"She can never be defeated." Toyohime finished, "But, that's a major assumption that we'll making. We Lunarians did manage to drive off Yukari off from our lands, but I personally believe that she allowed us to defeat her."

Tali was shocked. "Wait, how many of these individuals out there could do actions like that?! Summon gods, manipulate borders, -"

"Hmmm," Toyohime said, pondering. "Let's see. Our master has the ability to make any drug, somebody could manipulate eternity, another person could manipulate insanity, another can manipulate good luck, yeah, there's a bunch more."

Yorihime nudged Toyohime. "In the events of the Second Lunar Invasion I met someone who could manipulate fate itself."

If Tali was drinking something, she would most definitely spat that out. "Fate?" She asked, "That exist?"

"As we said, we're not too sure about their limits." Yorihime looked at Tali, "I'm sure that she's an entity similar to Yukari; we do not know how powerful she is, but we know that she was powerful enough. I managed to defeat her, though, in a one to one fight without using powers that does not transcend our reasoning though."

Tali's mind was in a whirlwind. "And, where is this Gensokyo?" Tali asked, ready to categorize any possible threats to the galaxy.

"It's extremely hard to pinpoint the location." Toyohime said, shrugging her shoulders, "Imagine trying to find a needle in a haystack, and that needle is moving constantly away from you. My ability allows me to lunge and grab the needle in the haystack for a moment, but then I must immediately drop it because it pricks me."

Tali looked at Toyohime. "Just wondering," she started, "Does magic…exist?"

"Oh dear me of course it exists.' Toyohime said, astonished. "Have you aliens not fully discovered the concept of using supernatural abilities?"

Tali though furiously. "Um," She started, "Do you count Biotics as supernatural power?

"Biotics?" Toyohime tilted her head, "What's that?"

"It's the ability to manipulate Mass Effect Fields in the body by manipulating the Element Zero in our bodies." Tali explained, relishing the fact that both Toyohime and Yorihime were looking utterly clueless. Finally, something she could trump them over in terms of technology.

"Um, what the hell is Mass Effect Fields? And Element Zero?" Yorihime looked at Tali with metaphor question marks appearing on her face.

Tali paused. "Um, have you guys advanced much in science?" Tali asked.

"Hmmm," Yorihime said, placing her hand on her chin, "Um, I'm not really too sure? But I could tell you that though our rate of technological advances had slowed significantly since a thousand years ago, we can be safe to say that we are about, um, a thousand years ahead of you guys? That's assuming that you have human ships with that much technology –"

"Keelah." Tali muttered. "What kind of Bosh'tet was that?"

The Alliance's ships weren't as technologically superior as their Quarian counterpart, but it could be said that the Alliance was catching up pretty fast to the Quarians. But…a thousand years? The Quarians may be a decade ahead, true, but definitely not a century, and certainly not a thousand years ahead.

"Bosh'tet?" Toyohime asked, "What is that?"

"It's our way of cursing." Tali explained quickly, realizing she was talking to someone not accustomed to Quarians, "But, seriously, a thousand years?"

Yorihime frowned. "Let me be frank." Yorihime started, "Your technologically advances stinks. When we were keeping an eye on the communications between humans and, whatever aliens they're communicating with, I never heard of a research team being put together to further advance knowledge, thus representing that you guys weren't really keen on sharing technology.

"And, to top that of, we Lunarians had captured a ship from a hundred years ago, and we acquisitioned a ship from the capturing the Lunar Base. When we compared both the ships, half of us literally spat out their drinks. There was absolutely zero difference in how the engines work, which us Lunarians would have, in that hundred years, found a way to increase engine efficiency by at least twenty percent."

Tali's eyes widened. "You guys could improve engine efficiency by that much?!"

Yorihime nodded, pride in her eyes. "Yes. We Lunarians are essentially amortal here on the moon, and we do have a lot of time to spend. So, most of us dedicate themselves into increasing capabilities of space flight, although we're not going to most likely have a chance to test it out."

"And," Tali hesistated, "Let me clarify. You guys do not know what element zero is?"

"Nope." Yorihime confirmed, "We used materials only found here on the moon or, from materials found drifting from the seas, or from materials that Lord Tsukuyomi had brought along, so unless Element Zero was found naturally here than we did not use Element Zero."

Tali had to confirm one more thing. "Your technology…it's made from the recycled parts of the old ones, right?"

Yorihime nodded. "We lacked the materials to recklessly waste. So, we had to make the final product perfect the first time around otherwise it'll be an utter failure."

"Keelah." Tali whispered, "You guys could revolutionize the Migrant Fleet."

Tali's biggest aspirations was to build something that didn't use Element Zero, not so reliant on that for everything. If, if what Yorihime had said was true, they were recycling materials over and over again, and thus they couldn't use Element Zero.

And, and, the possibilities than! The bosh'tet Council and even the Quarian Migrant Fleet is hellbent on using Element Zero for everything. Tali had known that Element Zero was slowly reaching its breaking point in terms of advancements. And that made Tali mad, for neither groups were planning to extend their feelers into other possible usages of technology.

But now? These Lunarians showed that there were an infinite possibilities of advancements _without using_ _Element Zero_ and they said that they were still advancing in technology. If Tali had to describe, it would be a race between two spaceships. The first one was entirely reliant on Element Zero, but the other wasn't. And, while the first one's speed gradually increase until it reaches quite a fast speed, the second one doesn't simply stop improving the engines because they didn't have Element Zero. No, even if they reached a speed that would ensure them to win for the race, they just keep on tinkering and tinkering for an even faster speed.

"Hmm?" Toyohime looked at Tali, "Oh, wait, are you on your pilgrimage?"

Tali nodded. "Yes. Maybe, maybe when I come back home I could bring something that you Lunarians had. Most likely that wouldn't happen, but if I do, than I could bring change to the stagnant Quarian Race, and perhaps we could start moving in technology again."

Yorihime frowned. "Yeah, most likely not going to happen." Yorihime responded, "I mean, maybe? I'm no too sure."

Toyohime nodded to Yorihime's instant rejection. "We Lunarians keep our technology secret jealously. So secret that Yukari got whacked in the head by a wrench trying to steal Lunar Technology." Toyohime smiled, remembering something, "I'll maybe sneak in something when you return home, but don't bet on it."

Tali smiled. "That's all that I could ask." Tali said.

Toyohime, at that moment, reached over to Tali's legs' rope and started undoing them. "You can't walk if you don't have your legs." Toyohime said, making Tali blinked a couple times.

"We're still keeping your arms bounded." Yorihime said promptly, "And I'm a hundred percent sure that I can run much faster than you. So, don't you even think about escaping."

"I won't. On my honor as a Quarian, I won't do such action." Tali responded quickly, making Yorihime look away.

"Good." The last of the ropes around her legs unraveled, allowing Tali to stand up.

Tali stretched her legs. "Keelah, that feels much better." Tali said, "I thought my legs were going to cramp."

"If it does cramp, than Yorihime will simply drag you around." Toyohime said with innonence, making her sister send a very dangerous look. "I mean, she does have the habit of training Lunarians to the point in which they cramp, and then she start dragging them around the whole track, saying that they still have to finish the track and this is good for their endurance, and it got to the point in which she was nicknamed 'the monster of -"

"Toyohime?" Yorihime requested, "Shut up."

"Awww, why?" Toyohime said, making Yorihime sigh massively.

"You know what?" Yorihime started, grabbing the scuff of Toyohime's neck, "Tali, let's go to the damn Sea of Tranquility."

Toyohime looked behind, only to see a very pissed off face. "Um, sister?" Toyohime asked, "What are you-"

"Tali," Yorihime looked at her, "You said that you wouldn't try and run away, right?"

Tali nodded. No matter if her memories would be wiped, she wanted so desperately the technology that the Lunarians possessed. Right now, Saren didn't matter. She needed that technology.

"Good." Yorihime started dragging her sister to the door, "Alright, we're going to do hell's course number two today. Let's start jogging."

If Tali had a camera, she would have definitely snapped a picture on Toyohime's face. Yup, she would definitely take a picture.

'"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Author's Notice

Wow, that was quite exhausting. I'm currently 65000 words into my story, and I show no stopping now.

To answer my question from the previous chapter, the Lunarians are much more advanced than humanity or any other race because of their lifespan and their willingness not to wage war. Which would be more effective at technological advancement? A person who lived for seventy years or two people living for thirty five years? It will normally be the person living seventy years, for they do not have to spend nearly half of their lives learning subjects that they already know of. And, well, there wasn't much else on the moon they could do, thus explaining Toyohime's and Yorihime's frequent trips to Gensokyo,

Now, review, like, or favorite if you like my story. Please do.

See you next time!


	3. Sea of Tranquility

Chapter 3 The Sea of Tranquility

.

.

.

I do not own Touhou or Mass Effect.

* * *

Shephard had to physically restrain himself from laughing when Yorihime took Toyohime on a jogging run. He had to.

Oh, how he thought his marine teacher was tough. Compared to him, Yorihime was downright monster.

She managed to drag Toyohime in a way that she keep on hitting the rough rocks of the moon while jogging. Apparently for both Toyohime and Yorihime they had some kind of artificial gravity that treats the moon like the Earth, so it allowed Yorihime to brutally bruise Toyohime.

Toyohime tried to stand up and jog – the only way that Shephard saw to minimize the amount of damage. But the pace that Yorihime took Toyohime led to her tripping several times, thus resuming the dragging times.

Shephard could see how this would actually work. By doing this exercise, Yorihime was improving Toyohime's endurance and speed.

Endurance, because Yorihime had to last through all the sharp rocks she was dragged to.

Speed, so that she can keep up with Yorihime when jogging.

From the conversation Yorihime was telling Tali, who was floating and jumping right next to them, Yorihime was personally responsible for training all the Lunarians in the art of war. This Hell's Jogging was one of the many exercises Yorihime forced her subordinates to come through.

Shephard shivered. Essentially, these Lunarians were all spec-ops. They may not work for waging open warfare, but, given enough time, could easily orchestrate the collapse of several race's governments. Which, from the general attitude of Lunarians, wouldn't have hesitate towards such tactics.

Well, Tali looks like she was having fun. Kind of, with her hands tied. It seemed that Yorihime was explaining to Tali the rigorous, no, more like brutal training that she had implemented, and offered Tali to join. Tali, being not an idiotic Quarian, chose not to participate.

Shephard was conflicted, quite conflicted. He was technically using Tali as a way of gleaming information, but there wasn't much he could do. Considering the extremely fast pace that Yorihime was walking, Shephard did not have time to get to the Normandy, get a full squad ready, and return without the Lunarians simply leaving. So, he was there, trailing behind the Lunarians quite a distance way.

He was extremely shocked when Toyohime told Tali about why the moon base disappearing. It seemed that, this was a first contact procedure with hostile intentions, but then again, the way Toyohime phrased sounded like they never wanted to fight in the first place.

Hmmm, what could he remark about Toyohime and Yorihime? If he was a professional, he would that Toyohime was the weaker link of the duo, being able to tell information more freely. She also had access to more of the classified information than her sister. Yorihime, on the other hand, was a warrior through and through. It'll take at least a thousand Alliance Marines to encircle her and wear her down to the point that she could be killed, or five spectres.

To be honest, though, Shephard would want those type of big sisters. One of them extremely serious, and a tsundere to boot, while the other being the nice one. Both of them cared deeply for the people they love, and are willing to do anything to protect them.

And now, opinions of the Lunarians as general. From what Toyohime said, the two siblings were more on the lenient side. And, it appeared, they were so fixated in the concept of purity, which was kind of worrying. It made them seem like a bunch of religious zealots, similar to Saren and the Reapers.

Gah, the galaxy had already faced too much problems right now, especially with religious zealots. The existence of an entirely new race would definitely throw a loop in everyone's plans, mainly both his and Saren's. The Citadel doesn't have a plan in the first place, so contact with new race could be something very well that they could divert attention to.

No, make that two new races. If he could gleam correctly from Toyohime's conversation, there was also this Gensokyo with their leader, Yukari Yakumo.

Now, Shephard wasn't a connoisseur of sake, but he did know that the older it is, the more mature it tastes. And a thousand year old sake? There would be thousands of people bidding millions of dollar just to have one cup.

So, upon hearing the antics of Yukari, he immediately placed Yukari as a person who he should just turn tail and start running immediately. Not like it's going to happen though…that person would just catch him just for the amusement, if he got a proper grasp of Yukari's abilities

Shephard was so deep in thought that he almost walked into Tali and the Lunarians when they came to a sudden stop. Luckily, Shephard snapped himself back into attention and dived behind a rock cover. He then looked at what was happening.

The Lunarians, who were perfectly fine breathing in an oxygen environment, was talking to Tali about something. However, due to there not being any air to transmit the sounds, he couldn't really listen to whatever conversation they were talking.

It was at that moment in which Yorihime, who was still holding Toyohime by the neck, lifted her in the air with just one hand. There was panic shouting from both Toyohime and Tali, but Yorihime simply ignored their protests and threw her sister at –

Threw her sister at…

Threw…

The sister in question just disappeared. There was panic shouting from Tali, but Yorihime just allayed her fears by sticking her arm into something, something that only made her arm disappear up to her elbow, and withdrew. After some hesitation, Tali disappeared from Shephard's view, and Yorihime walked in too, right after looking around the whole landscape.

Shephard frowned as he lowered his sniper rifle in his hand. Well, that'll make it tricky. He didn't know if Yorihime noticed him, definitely not Toyohime, and she was setting an ambush inside that stealth field.

Wait…maybe he could use their ability to intercept communications to their advantage….

Shephard decided to try and contact the Normandy. "This is Commander Shephard. I'm floating in space, can somebody copy?"

There was no response, meaning that the person who was holding the communication jammer managed to intercept that message. Good.

"Anyone? Hard Copy? Am I just going to float in space until I get out of the communication jammer? Oh that's just great. God damn it." Shephard added in sarcastically, and shut off communications.

There, the Lunarians should be tricked into thinking that he was still floating in space. And now for the biggest gamble today.

Shephard stood up and walked to the previous place in which Tali stood. He took a deep breath, prayed to be lucky, and dived in, hoping for cover.

* * *

He was…slightly lucky. Nevermind that. He wasn't lucky at all. Unless slamming someone unconscious was lucky. In that case…well, he had all the luck of the universe. And a bit more.

"Sister!" Yorihime shouted as Toyohime flew right in front of her, her sword and assault rifle in her hands immediately.

Unfortunately, he did not have the luck to hit the right target. If he wanted to knock someone unconscious, he wanted to knock Yorihime unconscious. She's the more dangerous one in close combat-

"Shephard!" Tali shouted out loud, "Wait, he didn't mean to –"

"I know he didn't mean to do that." Yorihime's sword was already pointed at Shephard's neck, "He wanted to enter the Sea of Tranquility by sending us a fake communication message."

Shephard could only raise his hand in surrender. "Well, you got me."

"Shephard, what were you doing the whole time?" Tali asked, "Were you…stalking me?"

"OW! MY HEAD!" The girl who was sent flying by Shephard stood up, "Oh my freaking god, my head!"

Shephard winced as the girl in front started hopping all over the place. "Yeah, sorry." Shephard apologized quickly, "And, for your question Tali, I was just making sure you were in good health."

"So you were stalking me!" Tali exclaimed, "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"Well, Shephard right?" Yorihime confirmed, "Would you mind dropping the assault rifle in your hand?"

Shephard looked down. "Oh right." Shephard immediately dropped the gun, "My bad."

He didn't hesitate to do so. He was at all the disadvantages, and for some reason he felt that even if he pulled off a shot at Yorihime she wouldn't hesitate to lop off his head right there and than.

"Great." Yorihime rolled her eyes, "Another person privy to Lunarian secrets. I won't be shocked if the big guy managed to float in right now."

Luckily, wait unluckily for Shephard, Wrex didn't float in at that moment. A Krogan Battlemaster would be much much appreciated, although, as Shephard thought earlier, wouldn't do much against Yorihime. Maybe he'll find the ship and contact for help though…

"Oh, no big guy coming?" Yorihime said, scanning the whole horizon, "Well, that's good. Now, Tali, about our discussion earlier…"

Tali made an audible gulping noise. "Are you sure about this?" Tali asked.

"I'm not sure at all." Toyohime recovered from the head injury, no longer cursing but staring at Shephard. "But, you don't have to worry about the air having any bacterias. I think? I can't think straight, I'm going to need some aspirin."

"Later." Yorihime responded and then yawned, "We could wait the whole entire day debating whether or not it would be a good idea to take off your helmet. But, I rather not wait all day. And I'm pretty sure that the Lunar capital would be missing us soon."

"Shephard?" Tali looked at him, "Should I?

Shephard took a deep breath. "Just wait one moment." Shephard decided, pressing a button on the side of helmet, "I'll see if the air is breathable."

"Shephard!" Tali called out loud, but it was too late. Shephard's helmet was off and…nothing happened.

"Really? This place drives humans insane?" Shephard looked at Yorihime who simply shrugged.

"Well, it only drives those insane who are quite weak minded." Yorihime commented, "It seems that you are quite stubborn, and thus, unlike those previously who visited here, you don't seem to have much of a mental effect. Maybe if you stay here too long, the effects starts manifesting, but right now you're pretty good."

Shephard frowned. "That seemed both like an insult and a compliment."

Yorihime shook her head. "And what gave it away?" Yorihime sarcastically asked, "I have a question though. Are you and Tali in a….relationship with each other?"

It took a moment for Shephard to comprehend what Yorihime stated. For Tali, another moment later.

"WE'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Both Tali and Shephard yelled, making Yorihime chuckle.

"Definitely seems like it." Yorihime observed, "But I won't pursue it. After all, it's not often in which you meet a man willing to throw himself into a dangerous situation that may kill him outright."

Tali made a coughing noise. "Why didn't you tell us that it had to be long exposure for the purity to start worming into our minds?"

Yorihime looked with question marks on her face. "Didn't Toyohime tell you?" She asked.

Tali shook her head, making Yorihime looking venomously at her sister once more. "Alright, hell's training number one."

Toyohime looked at Yorihime in horror. "It was part of a test, it was part of a test!" Toyohime explained, "I just wanted to see if Tali had truly the courage to take off her helmet! But, that kind of derailed when Shephard took off his helmet so easily."

"Hmmm," Yorihime broke away from her stare and looked at Shephard. "Your name is Shephard right?"

Shephard nodded, and Yorihime smiled. "You have a lot of guts to casually take off your helmet off." Yorihime said, "You are willing to go that far for one of your subordinates, that's the worst type of commander ever."

Shephard frowned, and then saw Yorihime's point. No commander should risk his life for his subordinate, but in this case he just did. But,Yorihime had more to say.

"At the same time of being the worst commander," Yorihime said, a soft steel in her tone, "You proves to be the best. You have gained my trust, Commander Shephard, from one soldier to another."

Shephard gave a massive sigh of relief. "Well, at least I know that you wouldn't try and kill me." Shephard joked, making Yorihime crack a smile.

 _Hissssss_

"Shephard?" Shephard turned around, almost breaking his neck. It was a new person, but it wasn't truly a new person. He knew who was speaking, but he didn't know who. So, who the hell is here with –

All words were lost when Shephard saw who it was.

For a couple of moments, there was just silence. Until it was broken by a low whistle from Yorihime.

"Well, Shephard, looks like you just found yourself a lovely wife." Yorihime said, making Toyohime snicker on the side.

Shephard couldn't really speak. Tali's helmet was off, showing a visage almost identical to humans. And, wow, she was beautiful. _She was beautiful._

"Um, Commander?" Tali said, looking to the side, "I'm kind of embarrassed…."

Shephard snapped back into attention and looked away at Tali too. "I'm sorry!" Shephard exclaimed, "Um, you look good!"

"Thanks commander." Tali said, and knowing Tali with an extremely red face.

Another couple of moments passed before Toyohime suddenly turned to Yorihime. "Yorihime! Gensokyo is coming!"

Shephard frowned. Gensokyo? Wasn't that –

He then the torn expression of Yorihime, who was split between looking scared and looking…happy? Why happy?

"Well, than let us see what they have to say." Yorihime grimaced, "Their answer to Toyohime's message before will determine our race's survival."

* * *

 **Author's Notice**

Sorry, short chapter. Was really, really, really preoccupied with school these days. Will be uploading Chess and Gems soon.


End file.
